


Трудности перевода

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Merianda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Language Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda
Summary: Стива заводит звучание иностранных языков, у Баки странное чувство юмора, а Наташа на сто процентов уверена, что не прочь покинуть помещение, пока дело не зашло слишком далеко.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Трудности перевода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost In Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206006) by [the_genderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Кинки: кинк на звучание иностранных языков.

Пояснение: _Курсив_ – Баки говорит по-русски

Стив держит курс на кухню, чтобы вернуть на место коллекцию пустых кофейных кружек. Баки почти месяц допекал его: «Пожалуйста, избавься уже от этих кружек, в спальне пахнет так, как будто кто-то помочился кофе, даже освежитель воздуха не справляется». Кроме того, три дня назад Баки поднял ставки, объявив, что о сексе Стив может и не мечтать, пока не наведет порядок.

Стив заявил, что он блефует.

Баки не блефовал.

Грязный приемчик, но эффективный. 

По мере приближения к кухне тихая болтовня Баки и Наташи становится все отчетливее. Они так увлечены беседой, что не замечают, как Стив переступает порог. Не похоже, что они спорят, но Наташа явно не в восторге, а Баки энергично жестикулирует, рассказывая о чем-то. На русском. У Стива перехватывает дыхание, башня из кружек в руках покачивается и чуть не падает. Баки и Наташа улавливают неожиданное движение и поднимают глаза.

– Привет, – Стив улыбается, пытаясь как-то сгладить свое неловкое появление, подходит к раковине, сгружая в нее принесенные кружки. 

– Кофе точно хватило? – Наташа пытается не рассмеяться.

Баки ухмыляется и молча поглядывает на Стива, но как только последняя кружка погружается в мыльную пену, он спрашивает выразительно и с ленцой:

_– Часто ты сюда приходишь?_

Стив оборачивается, всматриваясь в него, опирается о кухонный стол, чуть краснеет и прикрывает руками пах. Наташа переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

Баки тем временем поднимается и подходит к Стиву: 

_– Хорошо проводишь время?_

Стив сглатывает и нервно ерзает: 

– Послушай, Бак.

 _– Я бы хотел получить более подробную информацию,_ – перебивает Баки, приближаясь.

– Я все принес, – отвечает Стив.

 _– Четверг?_ – спрашивает Баки.

Наташа смотрит на него, прищурившись. Она прекрасно все слышит, но на нормальный диалог эти слова совсем не похожи.

– Да, точно тебе говорю. Я все перепроверил и забрал даже ту, которая была под кроватью.

Улыбка Баки становится шире, превращаясь в плотоядную. Стив краснеет еще сильнее и тянет край рубашки вниз.

 _– Серебристая чайка,_ – мурлычет Баки.

Тихий стон срывается с губ Стива, а колени начинают дрожать.

– Э-э-м, ребята? Ничего, что я еще здесь? – напоминает им Наташа, взмахнув рукой.

– Извини, мы это, мы, эм-м, – заикается Стив, предпринимая попытку протиснуться к выходу.

 _– Бутерброд с запеченным сыром,_ – Баки наклоняется очень близко, губами почти касаясь уха.

Стив прикусывает губу, глаза сами закрываются; сейчас не время и не место, но член явно очарован голосом Баки.

– Стив? А ты вообще понял хоть что-то из того, что он тебе наговорил? – озадаченно спрашивает Наташа.

Стив мотает головой.

– Понятно, я так и думала, – продолжает она, – потому что он только что сказал «сэндвич с расплавленным сыром», и обычно это не из тех фразочек, что говорят в постели. И вообще, снимите уже комнату, вы двое. Если по вашей милости я вдруг увижу, как выглядит лицо Стива во время оргазма, вы оба забудете, что такое мир и покой до конца дней своих. Я вернусь и буду преследовать вас всю жизнь, так и знайте.

– Спальня? – предлагает Стив. Голос немного срывается, когда рука Баки пробирается ему под рубашку и оказывается на груди.

 _– Автобусная остановка,_ – отвечает Баки.

– Сплошная антисанитария. Послушай Стива, и топайте уже к себе в спальню, – говорит Наташа, сдерживая смех.

– Да, мэм, – Стив кивает ей на прощание, хватает Баки за руку и тащит его из кухни.

В коридоре слышится: _«Ботанический сад»,_ – после чего следует протяжный стон. Наташа качает головой. Ну, главное, чтобы им нравилось...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Супница борща](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524093) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [LisenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK)




End file.
